Amnesiac
by TessaStarDean
Summary: FlackStella. A knock on the head makes Flack a little forgetful.


**A/N: It's fluff, and it's cliche. In my defense, it was written for a Cliche table. Hope you can enjoy anyway. **

"Wedding ring looks good on you, Flack."

He smiled as he and Stella walked out of the club, hand in hand. "If only I could get lucky enough to marry a woman like you."

"You'd have to ask me out first. Baby steps." She glanced up at him with a smirk. "Until then, you'll just have to settle with having me as your pretend wife."

"Thank God for undercover ops." He caught a glimpse of their target; pulling gently on her hand, he backed her up against a nearby wall. "Suspect's over there," he said quietly.

She smiled broadly at him. "Time for the show, then."

Flack tried to fight down his butterflies as he leaned in and moved his face closer to hers. They had moved into a quiet alley, and the sounds of the city were no competition for the roaring blood in his ears.

He never got to feel her lips on his, though. There was a quick noise behind him, and then a blinding pain before the darkness washed over him.

8888888888888888888

The world came back to him slowly. His eyes fluttered open, and he realized that he was in a room that he didn't recognize. His other senses came back to him one by one, and he heard the beeping of the machines around him, and felt the bed underneath him. Finally, his eyes landed on the person sitting beside him and he smiled. It didn't matter where he was or what was happening - as long as he had Stella there, he knew that it couldn't be that bad.

Her face lit up when she saw that he was awake, though he noticed that there was still concern in her eyes. "Hey," she said quietly, leaning forward. "It's about time you woke up."

"Hey yourself," he croaked. Clearing his throat, he continued. "What's going on?"

Stella frowned. "You don't remember?"

He tried to shake his head, but it felt like someone was batting his brains around. "Last thing I remember was us out on a date."

She smiled a little at that. "A date, huh?"

"Yeah, we went to a club...we danced a little. Which is funny, 'cause I don't like to dance..." He trailed off, struggling to remember more. "And then...and then we went outside, and I was about to kiss you and then..."

"And then you got hit in the head."

Flack frowned. "I did?"

She nodded. "With a wrench. Don't worry - we've got the guy in custody now."

He didn't remember any of that. "But you? You're alright?"

"Yeah, Don. I'm fine. As soon as you went down, I punched the guy and cuffed him. You know me, I don't take any crap."

He smiled. "That's my girl."

"Your girl, huh?" she asked, amusement heavy in her voice.

"Yep. It's a good thing I was unconscious. I'd beat up any guy that tried to hurt my wife."

Stella stopped at that, watching him carefully. "Your wife?"

"Yeah, my wife. I'm kind of protective of ya, if you haven't noticed."

She squeezed his hand, a strange look in her eye. "You know what? I'm going to go talk to the doctor for just a minute okay? I'll be right back."

Stella got up and moved out of the room. Once she was out in the corridor, she looked around for the doctor but only found Mac and Danny talking.

"Hey," she said. When they both turned to her, she gave them a nervous smile, suddenly realizing how crazy she was going to sound. "I'm worried that there might be something wrong with Flack."

Danny frowned. "I thought he was still asleep."

"He just woke up."

"What's the problem?" Mac asked.

"Well...I don't want to sound crazy. I mean, maybe he's just pulling my leg, but..."

"Just spit it out, Stell," Danny said.

She bit her lip for a moment before speaking again. "I think he might have amnesia."

"What?"

"We were talking about the attack, which he doesn't remember -"

"The doc said that's normal."

"-but then he mentioned that we were on a date and that I'm his wife."

"Oh."

"Exactly. And since we were undercover playing husband and wife..."

"You're sure he wasn't joking?" Mac asked.

"Well, no, I'm not. That's just the thing."

"Alright, let's go check this out."

Mac turned and led them both back to Don's room. The detective was sitting up now, and he smiled as his friends walked in.

"Hey guys."

"You look like you're feeling better," Mac commented.

"I am. Nasty headache, though."

"Understandable." Mac paused. "Don, I'm going to ask you a question. And it might sound odd, but I need you to answer it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you know who these two people are?" He pointed to Danny and Stella.

Flack laughed. "Of course I do. That's my best friend," he said, pointing to Danny. "And that's my wife," he finished, nodding at Stella.

Stella gave him a small smile and then turned to Mac. "See?" she said under her breath.

Mac just nodded at Flack. "Good. We were worried you might have a slight case of amnesia, since you didn't remember the attack." He turned to Danny. "We can go let the doctor know he's fine."

Hearing the tone in his boss' voice, the C.S.I. nodded and followed him out of the room. Stella watched them go and then moved over to the bed, slightly unsure of how to proceed. Don reached up and took her hand in his, fingering the wedding band she still wore on her ring finger. She was suddenly glad that she hadn't taken it off – it only would have caused him confusion.

"You sure you're okay, Stell?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Just a little tired."

He nodded, his fingers still running over her ring. Slowly, his hand moved up, squeezing her hand and then rubbing over her forearm. Stella's eyes fluttered shut as her skin warmed up, and she found herself sitting on the edge of his bed. His hand had reached her elbow, and she leaned forward slightly, humming in contentment. Don watched her carefully and then moved his hand to her hair, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her mouth down to his.

The kiss was soft and slow, and Stella let herself sink into it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if this was a bad thing to do if he had amnesia, if she was just confusing him more. But then Flack tilted his head and deepened the kiss, and she suddenly didn't care anymore.

Someone clearing their throat made them both pull away suddenly. Stella blushed when she turned and saw that Danny and Mac had returned with the doctor, and now all three of them were staring at her and Don. Trying to regain some of her dignity, she stood up and took a small step away from the bed.

"Detective Flack," the doctor greeted, "I just want to check on how you're doing."

Don's eyes didn't leave Stella. "I'm doin' fine now," he said.

"Your friends here tell me that you're having trouble remembering some things?" He pointed to Stella. "Can you tell me who that is?"

Flack frowned. "Didn't I already answer this question?" he asked Mac.

"Just tell him," his boss said firmly.

"Okay. "That," he said, pointing to Stella, "is Stella Bonasera. The prettiest detective in New York."

She blushed slightly at that, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Are you married to her?" the doctor asked.

Flack frowned again, this time looking from Stella, to Mac, to Danny, and then finally back to the doctor. "I can see how you might think that..." he said slowly. "But we're just wearin' the rings 'cause we were undercover. We're not married."

The doctor looked at Mac in confusion, but Stella glared at Don as realization flooded through her. Her blush deepened as she locked eyes with her friend.

"You'll have to excuse Detective Flack," she practically growled. "Apparently he thought that it was a good time to play a joke."

Flack started to laugh. "If you coulda only seen your face when I called you my wife," he said.

Mac sighed. "Doctor Klein, I'm sorry. It seems we've wasted your time."

The doctor shook his head, chuckling. "It's quite alright. I needed a good laugh today. And if Detective Flack is up for playing practical jokes, that tells me that he's doing just fine. I'll draw up the papers to have him released today."

He walked out of the room, and Mac turned to Don. "That wasn't very funny, you know. We were worried that there was something wrong."

"I'm sorry, Mac. I just couldn't resist."

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Your jokes are kinda lame, Donnie."

"Had you goin', didn't I?"

"We're heading back to the lab," Mac interrupted. "Stella, can you wait for him and take him home when he's done?"

She was still glaring at him. "Sure," she said tightly.

When the others had left, she sat down in the chair, her eyes locked on the TV on the wall, despite the fact that it was off. Don's smile slowly left his face as he realized that she was actually angry with him, and he watched her for a minute before speaking.

"It was just a joke, Stell."

She still didn't look at him. "I don't particularly enjoy being the butt of jokes, Don," she spat out.

He sat up slightly, wincing at the throbbing in his head. "Is that what you think?" When she didn't respond, he moved until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and reached out to catch her chin with his hand, turning her face to his. "Stella, I only did that for one thing. Well," he admitted, "two, actually. One was 'cause I thought it was funny, and I just couldn't pass it up. The other..." he took a deep breath. "The other was 'cause I wanted to kiss you, and this seemed like a good way to get that chance."

She stared at him for what felt like forever. Then she stood up and took the wedding band off of her finger before reaching for his hand and removing his as well.

"Stell," he protested quietly.

"I thought," she interrupted, placing the rings in her pocket, "I told you that you had to ask me out before you got to call me your wife."

His eyes met hers, and he realized that she was fighting back a smile. "I seem to remember something about that," he admitted. "Do you wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

Stella nodded, sitting once again on the edge of the bed, facing him. "I'd like that a lot."

Flack reached up and touched her face. "Are you really mad at me?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Not anymore. Danny was right though – it was a pretty lame joke."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so smooth when it comes to you, Bonasera. You make me nervous. I start stumbling over my words, and looking like an idiot –"

She stopped him with a kiss. "You do the same thing to me."

"You never look like an idiot, though."

Stella shrugged. "I'm just better at hiding it." She glanced at the clock. "Now, I imagine it'll take a little while for the doctor to finish all that paperwork."

Flack grinned. "How ever will we pass the time?"

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'm sure we'll think of something."


End file.
